A tale of a Hogwarts rivalry
by HPfan1234
Summary: love pranks hate galore its time for Hogwarts as James potter and his friends and Lily Evans and her friends embark on a wild journey through hogwarts . 1st year till 7th there is friendship , no mercy and hate to find who is the best ! :)
1. Tap Tap Tap Tap

It was the middle of July for the 11 year old Lilly Evans she was on her summer break .She , like most of the time , was in her 'secret spot ' up in her attic . Where she could slip away from any one and have time to do whatever she wanted.

Her secret spot was not much but it had a desk some book shelves a few bean bags she first found it at the age of 6 the window had a perfect view of the lake.

Lily wasn't a only child she had a sister named Peatunia they loved each other very much .

Right now she was reading a book. Today she wore a red and black patterned skirt with a red top and black chucks and her red hair was in a messy French braid to her left .

She was just about to start a new chapter whe she herd a noise

Tap Tap Tap Tap

" just ignore it Lil " she said to her self

Tap Tap Tap Tap

There it went again

Tap Tap Tap Tap

She looked around and at her window she saw a large tawny Owl. Just then she noticed a letter was attached to its leg . She took the letter and loads of things went through her head. She thought whys there an owl at my window ? Why does it have a letter attached to its leg ? what should I do? Should I tell someone ?. she decided to open it. it could be something good Lily opened the letter it read this :

Miss L Evans

The attic

98 rose lane

Larkspur Valley

This was her name so she carried on reading .

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF

WICHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor order of Merlin class

Dear Miss L Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment . Term begins September 1st we await your owl no later then the 31st of July .

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

"Wow " Lily said " I'm a witch I'm a witch ! Wait waaaitt it could be fake but how many people do I know that have a owl and it seems real ill go ask mum "

So Lilly went down stairs to the kitchen and she saw her mum cooking pasta

" hey , mum look what I got can I go ? " lily excitedly said to her mum

" oh let's see then Lil " her mum {Molly}

Lily showed her the letter

"ohhh okay if you want " Molly said

"yay thanks you are the best Mum " lily said then she kissed her mum [[

Her dad then came in and saw the letter

"wow Lil ummm do you wanna go ? " her Dad asked { Joe }

"yes and mum said I can " Lily replied

" ok " her dad agreed

Petunia came in and saw the letter

" Whats that Lil" she asked lily showed her the letter and petunia shouted : FREAK and ran upstairs .

T hats the end i hope you liked it but pleas don't be mean thx [[

-HPfan1234 [ {


	2. To Diagon Alley

"w-why did she say that ? " lily asked.

"No idea lil " her mum said .

"Umm lil what does it mean by await your owl ? " her dad asked

"Well there was a owl in my room with the letter attached to its leg . mabey i have to do that and it will fly off ... mabey" Lily replied

"Ohh lil it says go to diagon alley to get your equipment " Lilys mum said

"Ok" Lily replied " mum can you come with me ?" lily asked

"Ohh oky if thats ok with dad" molly replied

"Yep fine" joe replied

Lily got in the {red ford} car with her mum

There at TLC [the leaky coldron ]

"It says 1st go to the leaky coldron" lily said as she found TLC she then pointed it out "there , there" she said pointing it out

"where where" her mum asked

"here mum" lily gigled while walking in to the shabby pup

"excuse me can you tell me where to find diagan valley" molly asked the bar man {tom}

"its Diagon Alley Mum" Lily said correcting here mum

"you must be a first mabey a muggle born ?" the bar man {Tom }

"Whats a muggle ?"lily asked with curiosity

" non magic umm ill show you where to go" tom told them

He led them to the bricks and started to tap .

" you want to go to gringots to exchane your money and olivanders to get your wand bye" tom dierected lily and molly .

"Ohh grate on my day of ive got to go lily dont talt to any one if you need me call me on your phone" Molly said as she kissied lily

" bye love you" lily said her mum walked of and out of sight .

Lily changed her money at gringots and brought her books at florish and blotts and robes at madam malkins robes for all occasions and even brought her self a black owl and called her midnight . Then she brought a ice cream {caramel chrunch with a flake } and she saw quallity quiddich and there where children pressing there face against the window

" wow i cant bellive they made it " one boy said

" the rumors are true " a girl said

Lily taped a boy on the sholder and said

"what is it"

"Ohh the broom a nimbus 1500 well kick slitherins but if we by it oh by the way im Alfie Wood keeper for gryffindor and captin ." Alfie said shaking lilys hand

" are you gonna bye one ?"she asked

"no its like 100 galleons but id love to ." Alfie said

But before she could reply someone was screaming her name

It was her mum

**N/A sorry it was short next time Hogwarts express **

**-HPfan1234 3 **


End file.
